survivor: gk
by megumi2
Summary: a fic with a style of survivor. enjoy reading this!
1. introduction of characters

Survivor: GK 

Chapter 1: Introduction of Contestants 

A truck filled with people passed on a high way going to a far place.

Jeff:      Hi, This is Jeff Probst. I'm your host here in Survivor! Our castaways will go to a very hot place. This place is also like a desert. Anyway, I'll introduce our new castaways:

Team Paboku:

Commander                 -He lives in the AEGIS base. And I don't know his true name.

Reiko Asagiri                -She lives in a big house. And she likes playing piano.

Fen Feiring                   -She's from China. And others like to call her Fei.         

Jim Skylark                  -He's from UK. And maybe he likes car racings.           

Megane                        -He lives with Commander. And he likes doing some inventions. 

Reiji Kageyama            -He lives in an apartment. He's also popular to girls.      

Shun Ukiya                   -He lives with his mother and young sister. He also likes kendo.

Yukino Houjyou           -No one knows where she lives. She only appears anytime she wants.

Team Tasaoga:

Banba Choutarou         -I don't know where he lives. And he likes to call himself 'gate super'.

Jun Thunders                -I don't know where she lives. And she is dark but sexy.

Kaoru Konoe               -She lives with her brothers and her father. Her dream is to be an athlete.

Keiko Ochiai                -She lives with Commander and others. She is the secretary of Commander.

Megumi Kurogane        -She lives in a Noodle Shop with her father. She likes to be the best.     

Misao Sakimori            -She's from Germany. She looks like Megumi.  

Ruriko Ikusawa            -She lives with her mother and father. She hates to be called sniveler

Saemi Ukiya                 -She lives with her mother and older brother. Her friend is Yukino.

Then after Jeff had introduced the castaways, they reached on where they wanted to go.

Jeff:      Contestants, please go down now. We're on the place where you are going to live for forty-two days. Here's the map. Just follow it and you will reach your place. Start now!

Later, the two teams had found their places. Then they rested.

_Team Paboku:_

Shun:    Yawn! I'm so tired!

Megane:           Hey, you fix your things first here. No time now to rest de yansu.

Shun:    Okay, okay! * Stands up * 

Later they have finished fixing their things.

Reiji:     I'll just rest.

Fei:       Sure. He, he, me, too.

_Team Tasaoga:_

Ruriko: I'm glad that we've finished fixing things.

Kaoru:       I'll just check outside. Maybe we already have letter from Jeff.

Megumi:           I'll go with you.

Kaoru:       Thanks!

Then the two girls went outside of their place. Later, they went back.

Kaoru:       Here we have letter. * Opens *

Ruriko:             What does the letter says?

Kaoru:       Maybe this is about finding the six members of the team. It says that one will cover his eyes then the other will only help him on where direction he have to go. First group to get all the members win the immunity. Then the looser will have to go to the tribal council.

Ruriko: So that means we really have to do our best.

The Team Paboku also received the letter. After they rested, they went to the place on where they will do the immunity challenge. 

***

Jeff:      Okay, so both teams are here. Team Paboku, Who did you picked to be the helper?

Team Paboku:       Megane!!!

Jeff:      How about you, Team Tasaoga?                       

Team Tasaoga: Miss Ochiai!!!

Jeff:      How about the finder? Paboku?

Team Paboku:       Kageyama!!!

Jeff:      Team Tasaoga?

Team Tasaoga: Ruriko!!!

Jeff:      So that's enough. Both teams already knew the direction, right?

All:       Yeah!

Jeff:      Then we'll start now. Survivor's ready?

All:       Yeah!

Jeff:      Go!

Megane:           Kageyama, go straight, no not there, yes, straight, straight, on the right then straight, no not left, I said right! Then straight!

Reiji:     Hey, I can't understand you, calm down, don't shout at me, will you!

Megane:           Okay, okay! Just follow what I'm saying! Just straight, turn left. Okay, then straight, just straight. You're near to him! No, not there, turn then to right, then continue walking straight. 

Reiji:     Catch you!

Jeff:      One point for Paboku.

Ochiai:       Go straight then turn to the right then straight again. No, you've turn too much to the right. Okay turn left then straight. Okay, that's good. You're near to her, hurry!

Ruriko: Okay! * Holds on other member * 

Jeff:      One point for Tasaoga.

Later…

Jeff:      One is remaining to Paboku while two more remaining for Tasaoga.

Megane:           Kageyama, turn to your right then straight hurry!

Reiji:     Okay, okay!

Ochiai:       Hurry now Ruriko you're near to them!

Ruriko: Okay I'll hurry! * Tipped on a rock. * Ah! * Fell on one that remains. Then she stands up with the help of the feet of the other that remains.

Jeff:      Good for you, Team Tasaoga. I'm sorry Team Paboku but you need to go to the tribal council this night.

***

Bancho:            I'm happy that we've won the challenge. If we lost, maybe there's no more time for me to stay. * Cries *

Ruriko: Stop crying Bancho. Don't be so OA! 

***

Commander:     Let's hurry now to go to the tribal council.

All:       Yes, sir!

All of them then started walking to the tribal council. 

Jeff:      I'm glad that you came here in our tribal council this night. First thing, Megane, Why are you acting bad last challenge?

Megane:           Me? Ha, ha, are you kidding me? Of course, all of us want to win the challenge. And it's hard for the team that one of us will leave here later. 

Jeff:      How about you, Kageyama, are you nervous last time?

Reiji:     Yeah, a little. Of course I'm afraid to lose the game because of me, I'm not that good to follow our genius' direction. And I'm also afraid, what will happen if I was tripped? I'll be so embarrassed to all my fans watching the television! Maybe that's enough, Okay! 

Jeff:      Okay, I hope you also know how to vote. We'll start with Megane.

Megane:           Oh, yes, de yansu! * Stands up *

All the members of Team Paboku went to the voting place. All of them now finished voting.

Jeff:      I'll get the votes. * Get the votes * 

Jeff:      Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. First vote: Megane. Second vote: Kageyama. Third vote: Jim. Fourth vote: Jim. Fifth vote: Yukino. Sixth vote: Kageyama. Seventh vote: Kageyama. And the last vote… Jim. So we have a tie. Jim, Reiji, please say something to change their votes for you. Reiji.

Reiji:     Of course, I'm here for the money. I'm alone in my room, I don't have my own house, and I don't have enough money to buy all that I need. I really need money. Maybe this is the only chance to have enough money. And I'm living a natural life now. I'm not still an invader. Hope you didn't voted me for the reason that I was bad, cruel, and an invader before. I repeat that now, I'm living a natural life. And I'm not still an invader. That's all I can say.

Jeff:      How about you, Jim?

Jim:      I'm also here because of the money. I want to make the poor people in my country happy by giving them money. I really need money because it's not only for me, but also for others. That's all.

Jeff:      Okay, all of you except Jim and Kageyama, will vote for only the two. Jim, Kageyama, both of you doesn't need to vote. Let's start now with Megane again.

Megane:           Okay! * Stands up *

Later, the all members of team except the two have finished in their votes.

Jeff:      I'll get the votes. * Stands up and gets the votes *

Jeff:      First vote: Jim. Second vote: Jim. Third vote: Jim. Fourth vote: Jim again. I'm sorry Jim, but you need to leave here immediately. No need to read the other votes. Come here now and bring your torch. Jim, the tribe has spoken.

Jim:      Bye to you all! * Walks away *

Jeff:      All of you now, back to your camp. See you tomorrow. 

Then all the members of Team Paboku went back to their camp.

***

Jim:      I'm a little surprise on why I was voted three times in the tribal council. But it's also fun because Commander also join the contest. The only problem is that I'm not with my two friends, Jun and Misao. But if both of them are with me in team, maybe I'm not the person here speaking. That's all!

Author's note: Please Review. Maybe this is a boring chapter. I'm happy that Jim was out of the game. Just always read this "Survivor: GK"! And here are the votes:

First voting:

Commander                 - Kageyama

Reiko                           - Kageyama

Fei                               - Jim

Jim                               - Yukino

Megane                        - Jim

Kageyama                    - Megane

Shun                             - Jim

Yukino             - Kageyama

Second voting:

Commander                 - Jim

Reiko                           - Jim

Fei                               - Jim

Megane                        - Jim

Shun                             - Jim

Yukino                        - Jim


	2. one vs. all

Survivor: GK 

**_Chapter two: One vs. All_**

Team Paboku 

Megane:           Hey, where are we going to take a bath? I didn't see any water in this place! I don't like to live in here in a month especially there's no water! Yuk! I really hate this place!

Shun:    Of course, we'll find water here, Megane. If there is really no water in here, I wish that Jeff would die in this time.

Reiji:     How about you, Yukino, what can you say about water?

Yukino:            Me? It's okay for me if there's no water. I'm not feeling hot. But don't think that I used my gate to cool myself.

Then the others clapped their hands.

Yukino:            Sweat drop!

Reiji:     This is the first time that you've talk!

Shun:    Yeah, yeah!

Yukino:            Blushing.

Megane:           I wish that the price in our reward's challenge were WATER!!! I'm really feeling hot! 

                * Faints *

Shun:    Let's just wait.

_Team Tasaoga:_

Bancho:            What is this place! It's so hot in here! My whole body is having many _libag_! I hate this!

Ruriko: What do you want us to do now? Find water for you!? I'm sorry but you're not a prince to have slaves like us!

Bancho:            Hey, what's the matter with you!? Of course, even YOU, need water! And I'm not waiting for you to find water!

Ruriko: Okay fine! * Walks away from Bancho. *

Bancho:            There's nothing to be fine!

Ochiai:       Please stop, will you! There's no time now to fight! Stop that. Miss Ikusawa, I need to talk to you! Come with me!

Ruriko: Fine!!!

Ochiai:       What did you say!?

Ruriko: I said okay, so what!?

Ochiai:       * Slaps Ruriko. * How dare you to talk to me like that! I only realize this time that you're like the others in our school, all of you are so PLASTIC!!! * Walks away. *

All the others went to Ochiai, except for Ruriko. They went there to comfort her.

***

Ochiai:       * Crying *

Kaoru:       Stop crying Miss Ochiai. 

Megumi:           Yeah, let's just don't bother it. You're right. Ruriko is just a plastic to other people.

Saemi:  _What am I going to do? Miss Secretary and Ruriko, my sister in future is quarrelling. Maybe I should not tell this to my brother when a challenge comes. This will be fine again later I hope so._

Kaoru:       Come on now, there's a reward's challenge. We should go there now. Let's go now.

Ochiai:       Thank you, all of you in here. You came here to comfort me, even you Kurogane. Let's go now.

***

Jeff:      Welcome to your first reward's challenge. Our challenge this time is only simple. Both teams will fall in a straight line. The second up to the last people in line will hold the waist of your teammate on your front. You need unity for not breaking the line. You will pass three flags, which means you check point. If your line was broken, you back again to your last checkpoint and start running again. First team to go to the finish line wins the challenge. The team that'll win the challenge will have three big drums of water. One will be your drink. The other is for taking a bath. And the last is for your extras. Both teams fall in line now.

Megumi:           Yuk, I don't want to hold Ruriko or if she will hold me. I'll have a virus because of that!

Bancho:            Yeah, me, too. Same words like Megumi.

Saemi:       I'll let my self to her.

All:       Are you sure!?

Saemi:       Yes. 

The two teams are ready now.

Jeff:      Are you ready?

All:       Yeah!

Jeff:      Go!

Megane:           Hurry, all of you de yansu. This challenge is for WATER!

All:       Sir, yes sir! Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! Right! 

Then Shun's hands slipped on Kageyama's waist.

Jeff:      Team Paboku, go back to the start.

Bancho:            Let's hurry!

Kaoru:      Yeah, let's make it faster!

Then Team Tasaoga has passed on one checkpoint.

Jeff:      Leading: Tasaoga Team!

Megane:           Don't worry about it. Let's just hurry!

Later, the two teams have passed two checkpoints.

Kaoru:       Let's hurry!!!

Then they passed again one checkpoint. 

Bancho:            We're near on the finish line!!!

All the members of Team Tasaoga passed the finish line

Jeff:      Good for you, Tasaoga!

Team Tasaoga: Yahoo!!!!!!!!!

***

Bancho:            Let's take a bath!

Kaoru:       Yeah, you're right! Come on now guys!

Then Kaoru's eyes saw Ruriko. Kaoru's smile became now sad and a little angry. 

Ruriko: Hmp! * Walks away *

Megumi:           Let's just don't bother her. She's only KSP!

***

Ruriko: Why are they really mad at me? I was only joking about that! Damn all of them! I really, really hate ALL of them.

Later, both teams take a rest that night. Then they woke up again on the next day.

_Team Paboku:_

Megane:           Wake up now, we received now letter for immunity challenge. * Reads and explains what is written on the paper *

The other team also received the letter.

***

Jeff:      Welcome again to our immunity challenge! Our challenge is all about running. One member will run around this place. But don't worry there's a guide so you won't lost. After running around, clap your one hand with your other teammate then he or she will run now. First team to finish running wins the immunity. Survivor's ready? Go!

Team Paboku:       Commander, hurry!

Team Tasaoga: Bancho you can do it!!!

Bancho:            * Saws a rock then his eye shined. *  Ouch! I'm so sorry, guys, I was tripped on the rock.

Kaoru:       Don't worry about it. _That's a good idea!_

All of the other members of Team Tasaoga also did what Bancho did (except Ruriko). Later, it was finish.

Jeff:      Congratulations, Team Paboku!

Team Paboku:     Yahoo!!!!!!!!!!!

Team Tasaoga: Yahoo!!!!!!!! We lost! 

Megane:           Why are you happy that you lost?

Bancho:            * Looks at the others and smiles * Secret!

Megane:           Sweat drop! 

Jeff:      Team Tasaoga, I'll see you in the tribal council tomorrow.

***

Jeff:      Welcome to your first tribal council. One question, Ochiai, is there something wrong?

Ochiai:       Something wrong? No, there's nothing.

Jeff:      I'll explain how to vote &^^*^#$%^*#?#^(!!! And that's it. Megumi you're first to be voting.

Later all were finished.

Jeff:      I'll tell you the votes. First vote: Ochiai. Second vote: Ruriko. Third vote: Ruriko. Fourth vote: Ruriko. Fifth vote: Ruriko. Sixth vote: Ruriko. Five votes for Ruriko is enough. No need to read the other votes. Ruriko, bring here now your torch.

Ruriko: * Stands up*

Jeff:      Ruriko, the tribe has spoken. Guys, back to your camp now. I'll see you again tomorrow.

***

Ruriko: I'm sad for being voted out and I'm very sad to be voted out with quarrels in the game. But I would like to thank Miss Ochiai. For her slap that helps me realize myself that I'm plastic to others. Good luck to the rest!

Author's note: Just continue reading this. And please review. Here are the votes:

Bancho:                        - Ruriko

Jun:                              - Ruriko

Kaoru:                          - Ruriko

Ochiai:                          - Ruriko

Megumi:                       - Ruriko

Misao:                          - Ruriko

Ruriko:                         - Ochiai

Saemi:                          - Ruriko


End file.
